


Show and Tell

by BooksandKpop



Series: This Family always has room for more [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Dad!Inseong, Dad!Youngbin, Drabble, Fluff, Kid!Chani, Kid!Hwiyoung, M/M, Parent AU, Self-Indulgent, Teacher!Rowoon, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: It was the end of the school year which meant lots of things, but most important of those was the annual class show and tell. Hwiyoung and Chani had something very special planned between them.





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block and low motivation is killing me, also i have no time to write...help

"Ok everyone, it's almost home time! But before we go I want to tell you all that we have a very exciting event happening next week."

 

All the kids in the class quietened down and waited to hear what their teacher had to say. Everyone loved Teacher Kim. They were all going to be upset when they had to move on to a different class, so they were all being on their best behaviour for the last week.

 

"So, on Thursday we are going to be having a Show and Tell! You get to bring one of your favourite things to show all your classmates and tell us why it is special to you. And as a special treat, your parents are all invited to come along too!"

 

Chani and Hwiyoung shared a look from across the class. Both of their parents would have to take the day off work to come and see their Show and Tell, which was awesome because usually only their papa picked them up on Thursdays. Teacher Kim explained that the thing they brought for Show and Tell had to be something they hadn't shown to their classmates before, but had a special story behind it that they would be able to tell them all about. Everyone in the class nodded and Teacher Kim told them they could spend the last few minutes of class thinking about what they wanted to bring with them. Immediately Chani shot up out of his seat and ran over to Hwiyoung.

 

"What are you going to bring?"

"I want to bring Oliver because he is my only plushie I haven't shown to everyone yet."

"That's a great idea! I want to bring my orange t-shirt from the aquarium."

"Then we're going to have matching stories to tell!"

"Exactly!"

 

They grinned brightly. It had been a little while since Chani and his dad moved into Hwiyoung and his papa's house, and now they lived together and got to share lots of things. Hwiyoung asked a while ago if that meant Chani was his brother now, but his papa went the colour of a tomato and didn't answer him properly. And then when Chani asked his dad the same question he started laughing weirdly and then pretended not to have heard the question. The two boys were convinced there was something funny going on but they didn't know what it was.

Now usually, they would ask Teacher Kim for help because he was awesome and was happy to answer all their questions even when they weren't about school things. But their parents had very specifically said they were  _not_ allowed to tell anyone about their dads living together. Which was very silly they thought, because surely all their other friends from school knew now that they always went home together. But Chani had pointed out one day that sometimes Jongho's mother brought Soojin home too and that didn't mean they were living together. Hwiyoung agreed after thinking very hard about it, but they didn't know what to do.

Obviously their dads liked each other very much because they kissed and hugged each other all the time. Which was kinda gross, but they also gave Hwiyoung and Chani lots of kisses too so it was ok. And also they both called them dad and papa so why couldn't they be brothers? It wasn't fair, because Hwiyoung and Chani really wanted to be brothers since they were already best friends. Minhyuk always talked about his cool older brother Jinwoo and sometimes Yuqi would talk about her big sister Elkie who sent her cool chocolates from China where she was in school. So they were going to make a plan.

 

"If we ask Teacher Kim we don't have to tell dad or papa. And we won't tell him who we're asking about so he isn't going to know."

"You're right, we can tell him it's about a game we're playing if he asks!"

 

The bell rang sharply telling them that school was over and they had to go home now. It was Friday which meant their dad was going to be picking them up, and it was also the weekend now so they could spend lots of time to get their plan together. Chani went back to his desk to get his bag and Hwiyoung packed all his things away. It was almost summer time so no one had to get a coat from the cloakroom, so they all lined up in twos and Teacher Kim lead them out to the yard where everyone's parents were waiting for them. 

Chani and Hwiyoung couldn't see their dad when they went outside, but that was ok. Sometimes he was late because he worked really far away and the traffic was always really bad. They stood beside Teacher Kim holding hands and waving to their friends as they got collected until they were the only ones left. Teacher Kim crouched down so he was closer to their height and talked to them while they waited. Chani nudged Hwiyoung as they realised this was the perfect time to ask their question.

 

"Teacher Kim, I have a question."

"Ok Chani, what is your question about?"

"What does it really mean to be brothers?"

"That's an interesting question, but I'm not really sure what you mean."

"Like, why does Minhyuk have an older brother but Sanha doesn't even though he says that his older friend Myungjun lives with him and his mom?"

"Ah, I see what you're asking. When two people have the same parents that makes them siblings, like brother and sister. They don't have to be in the same place to be siblings, just like living together doesn't automatically make someone your brother or sister."

"But if we share dads then doesn't that make us brothers?"

"Are you asking for someone in particular?"

"NO!"

 

They both answered at the same time, shaking their heads. Teacher Kim was very, very smart. It made sense because he was a teacher after all, but Hwiyoung and Chani couldn't let him know they were talking about themselves. Their teacher looked at them both for a minute but then he nodded once to say he wouldn't ask any more questions and then answered them.

 

"Well, I'm afraid it's a little bit more complicated than that. There are lots of tricky adult things involved in becoming brothers with someone after you start sharing parents. But don't worry too much about it, I'm sure if it's meant to happen then it will."

 

He smiled at them and then they all turned to look at the gate as the sound of a car approached. It was definitely their dad's car. It had a big engine and roared really loudly when he was in a hurry somewhere. Teacher Kim stood back up and they waited until they saw their dad appear at the school gate, looking very messy. Chani laughed loudly because his dad's hair looked like that time papa had made him go on a rollercoaster. It was sticking up all over the place and his fancy suit jacket he usually wore to collect them was missing. But it was a very warm day so he probably left it in the car so he wouldn't get sweaty. Teacher Kim walked them both to the gate where they ran out to give their dad a hug.

 

"I'm so so so sorry I'm late boys. There was an accident on the road and everyone was driving really slowly around it."

"Rubbernecking."

 

Teacher Kim laughed really loudly at that, which made Hwiyoung confused. That was what his papa always called it when people slowed down to look at accidents, so he assumed it was right to say. 

 

"That's a very grown-up thing to say Hwiyoung, where did you hear it?"

"My papa says it all the time."

"I see. Well, you guys get home safely and I'll see you on Monday alright?"

"Yes! Thank you Teacher Kim!"

"Again, I'm so sorry for being late."

"Not to worry Mr Kim, I understand the traffic in the city is awful at the best of times."

"It's Youngbin, and you're right. Thanks again, have a nice weekend."

"Ah, you too. Bye boys!"

 

They waved goodbye as Teacher Kim walked back to the school and they followed their dad to the car. He strapped them both into their seats and then they headed home. It was very warm in the car even with the air conditioning on, and Chani complained the whole way home that his back was sweaty. Hwiyoung just laughed and asked could they get ice-cream before they got home. Their dad said no, that papa had lunch ready for them and they could have ice-cream later. Both boys whined at that and tried to change their dad's mind, but he shook his head and started singing along to the radio so he couldn't hear them anymore. It was really funny because their dad couldn't sing very well. Papa was a great singer and always sung them a lullaby at bedtime, while their dad sometimes made up raps about things they were doing which made the two boys laugh because usually they were very silly. 

Hwiyoung and Chani raced each other into the apartment, trying to get to papa first to give him a hug. They reached him at the same time and grabbed the back of his legs which he pretended to be shocked by before reaching down and lifting them both up to give them a kiss each. He also gave dad a kiss on the cheek when he joined them before turning back to the counter.

 

"Boys go wash up before we eat. That includes you Binnie, you're all sweaty."

"Well, we're not all so lucky that we can work from our lovely air-conditioned home when the weather gets hot out."

 

As their parents teased each other in the kitchen, Chani and Hwiyoung went to their room to change clothes and washed their hands. Their papa always told them it was very important to make sure your hands were clean before making or eating food, and they made sure to follow that. When the walked back to the kitchen, the table was set already and their dad had also changed into shorts and a t-shirt. His hair wasn't messy any more and when he saw the two boys he ran towards them and lifted them both over his shoulders. They squealed and kicked, pretending to try escape but really they loved it when their dad did this, even if papa always told him off for it. 

They had cold noodle salad for lunch which was very tasty, and watermelon juice which was their papa's favourite. As they ate they all took turns sharing about their day. The adults went first because they only had boring things to talk about, and then it was Chani and Hwiyoung's turn. Because they always had the same things to tell their parents about, they took it in turns. Today was Hwiyoung's turn. 

 

"Well, we did art outside this morning because Teacher Kim said it was a shame to be inside when it was sunny, and then during break we all played hide-and-seek and Sanha won because he climbed into a bush and was as quiet as a mouse, and he only came out when Teacher Kim called him to say the game was over. And then we did some more writing practice and I made a story about a squid knight who had to save a princess who fell into the ocean."

"My story was about aliens!"

"Yeah! And Teacher Kim said they were really good. Then before we went home he told us we were going to have Show and Tell on Thursday and our parents were invited to come!"

"Oh really? Well, I suppose we can't miss that then can we?"

"Nope! Me and Hwiyoung have already decided what we're going to bring!"

"That sounds like a great day boys. Do we get to know what you're bringing?"

"It's going to be a surprise!"

 

Their papa laughed at that and said he was looking forward to it. They were all finished their lunch so they cleaned up everything and then Hwiyoung brought back up the prospect of ice-cream. Dad ruffled his hair and said he must love ice-cream more than anything else, which Hwiyoung took a minute to think about before answering.

 

"No, I love some things more than ice-cream."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I love you and papa and Chani, and Teacher Kim and Olliver the octopus."

"You love Teacher Kim the same way you love me and your papa?"

"Hmmm, not the exact same because he's my teacher and you're my dad."

 

He crinkled his nose and looked like he was thinking really hard about what Hwiyoung said before just patting him on the shoulder and going back to the kitchen. Hwiyoung was confused but their dad was a little funny sometimes so he quickly forgot about it and went to beg his papa for ice-cream instead. 

The weather stayed great all weekend so they went to the park and the pool and ate lots of ice-cream. Uncles Jaeyoon and Juho came to visit them on Sunday and brought them out to play football to give their parents a break. Hwiyoung and Chani thought it was funny that they were so old they needed a break from playing. When uncle Jaeyoon heard them say that he laughed really loudly and scared a lady walking her dog. It was so funny that uncle Juho ended up rolling on the ground laughing too, which got his shorts muddy. 

All week leading up to Thursday everyone in the class was super excited about Show and Tell. No one wanted to tell what they were bringing so it would be a surprise, which Teacher Kim said was a great idea. When the day finally arrived, papa dropped them off at school after losing rock-paper-scissors against their dad, who got to stay in bed. They said they were going to take the whole day off work and just come to the school later when they were ready to start. Hwiyoung and Chani had been successful in hiding their things in their bag. It was easier for Chani since he was only bringing a t-shirt, while Hwiyoung had to struggle to squish Oliver into his bag so he wouldn't be seen. 

The first half of the day Teacher Kim tried to do lessons, but everyone was too excited and so he decided to just play games with them instead. They were learning games, but still much more fun than reading books. But finally, after a short break, it was time for the event to begin. All the kids went out to the front yard with Teacher Kim to find their parents. Chani and Hwiyoung were lucky that they didn't have to look too hard since their papa was quite tall and stood out over the crowd of short moms and some other dads too. And where papa was, their dad was too. The two boys ran to their parents and took them by the hand, leading them to the classroom where Show and Tell was going to take place.

 

"So is this your desk Chani?"

"Yup! I sit here beside Yerim and Minhyuk is right in front of me."

"Did you get to choose your seats?"

"No, Teacher Kim gives us new desks every few weeks. This time I'm here and Hwiyoung is _aaallll_ the way over there."

 

Chani pointed to where Hwiyoung and his papa were looking at some of Hwiyoung's drawings he had done. His dad nodded and then crouched down beside his desk and they started talking about his favourite things in the classroom. Soon enough all the parents were in the room and Teacher Kim clapped his hands for attention. All the kids were quiet straight away, while some of the adults kept talking. Their kids shushed them quickly and that made Chani want to laugh. When everyone was silent, Teacher Kim smiled and started talking.

 

"Welcome everyone to our happy little place of learning. I'm happy to see so many of you were able to make it for today's very special event. What are we doing today class?"

"SHOW AND TELL!"

"That's right.  And has everyone brought something special to show to the class?"

"YES!"

"Alright, good job. So, we're going to go in alphabetical order, starting with Bae Benji. Stand up here and tell us what you have with you today."

 

Benji brought his light up yoyo that he was able to do really cool tricks with, and his dad cheered for him really loudly. Teacher Kim moved through the list in the same order they called roll in the morning, and all the parents were super proud of their kids. Everyone had really cool things to show, and awesome stories behind them. Han Jisung had something he called a didgeridoo that his neighbour had brought him from Australia, and when he tried to play it, it made a loud noise that caused everyone to jump. Then it came time for Chani to go up.

 

"Now Chani, what did you bring with you to show us."

"This is my t-shirt from the aquarium."

"Lovely, and why is it so special to you?"

"Well, I got it at the aquarium the day I went to see the mermaid show with my dad, and we met Hwiyoung and his papa there too and spent the whole day together. And then me and my dad got really wet in the rain walking home so Hwiyoung's papa picked us up in his nice car and I had a bath at Hwiyoung's house and we played mermaids. It's special to me because orange is my favourite colour and we have matching aquarium t-shirts. Hwiyoung has a blue one, dad has a red one and papa has a purple one!"

 

He grinned brightly up at Teacher Kim before looking towards his dad who had a bit of a funny look on his face. Hwiyoung cheered for him really loudly and papa had a look similar to his dad, but they all clapped for him when he was finished anyway. He thanked Teacher Kim before skipping down to his desk where his dad had squished himself onto his chair. Chani climbed into his lap and gave him a big hug.

 

"Did I do good?"

"You did great little star."

"Why does it sound like you have a frog in your throat?"

 

The young boy didn't get to ask any more questions because Teacher Kim was calling out the name of the next student. She showed off a pretty scarf that she said her grandmother had handmade just for her and talked about all the patterns in it. Then it was Hwiyoung's turn, and he ran up to the front of the class with his bag in his arms which made Chani laugh. It was going to be a really big surprise when he took his plushie out.

 

"Is your bag what you're showing us Hwiyoung, or is there something in it?"

"I brought something in my bag! But I wanted it to be a big surprise."

"Ok, well why don't you show us what it is now?"

"This is Oliver the octopus. He is special to me because blue is my favourite colour and I got him at the aquarium when Chani got a mermaid plushie too. I sleep with him every night and I haven't brought him to school before because he is too big to fit in my bag. But he's really intelligent because he has glasses on and helps me and Chani run our mermaid kingdom by being our mascot. Dad helped me pick his name and we chose Oliver because it also starts with the letter 'O' and papa said it sounds like a smart name."

"Thank you very much Hwiyoung, that is a wonderful story."

 

Everyone clapped for Hwiyoung and Chani was especially loud, he ran back down to his papa but forgot his bag at the front of the room so had to go back and get it. His papa looked like he needed to sneeze from the way his face was twisted a little funny. Hwiyoung sat back into his chair and looked over at Chani who gave him a big smile and a thumbs up which he returned. The rest of the people in the class all did their show and tell too and the most exciting thing was when Yuqi showed everyone a traditional Chinese Hanfu her mom had brought her home and it was hand embroidered with lots of pretty flowers and sparkles. Chani thought she looked like a princess with it.

After the last kid had sat back down, Teacher Kim called for attention again. This time the adults didn't keep talking and listened up. Teacher Kim must be really special to get grown adults to be quiet without having to say anything. It was probably because he was so tall, even taller than Hwiyoung's papa. He smiled at everyone and looked very proud of them.

 

"Thank you all so much for sharing your special possessions with us today, I think we should have another round of applause for everyone don't you think?

"Yes!"

"Great! Well now, our day is already almost over, so I just have a few things I want to say. First of all, I want to thank all you guys for being such wonderful students all year, you've been my absolute pleasure to teach and I hope you'll be just as good for your teachers in your new school next year. Next, I want to tell your parents that we are having a half-day tomorrow to finish up for the summer. We will be finishing at twelve-thirty so I would appreciate if you could all arrange to have the kids picked up at that time. And finally, I want to wish you all happy holidays and say there are tea and cakes set up in the reception to give everyone a chance to talk for a little while before we go home. And that's all!"

 

He clapped his hands and the adults all gave polite applause, while Hwiyoung and some of the other kids yelled a 'thank you Teacher Kim' before everyone started standing up and leaving the classroom. Chani was excited at the idea of having cake in school, especially since it was usually saved for special occasions. But this was kind of a special occasion since everyone had been showing off their most special things. 

Hwiyoung and Chani dragged their parents together so they could walk out together. Chani had put his t-shirt away, but Hwiyoung still had Oliver in his arms and his empty bag on his back. Out in the reception area, they bounced around talking to all their classmates about their cool things and sharing more stories about things they had thought about bringing. Chani made sure he could see his dad at all times though, not wanting to lose him in case he needed something. Everyone was eating cake and Hwiyoung got to meet Minhyuk's mom who was really short but had big bright eyes and told him her favourite thing in the aquarium was the octopus too, which made him really happy.

Some people started to leave and they waved goodbye to their friends until there was only a small crowd left. Hwiyoung and Chani decided they were ready to go home too and ran over to where their dads were talking to Teacher Kim. Not thinking much about it, Chani clung onto their papa's leg while Hwiyoung threw himself at dad and was lifted up to his delight. Which wasn't fair, because Chani wanted to be lifted too.

 

"Papa! Pick me up please?"

"Sure baby."

 

He was easily swung up into his papa's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Teacher Kim was still standing there and he had his mouth open like a fish. Chani looked over his shoulder in case there was a ghost there that had scare their teacher, but all he could see was the clock on the wall that he was still learning how to read.

 

"Teacher Kim, you're going to catch flies!"

"Hwiyoung!"

"What? Papa says that all the time when I leave my mouth open, and it's summer time now so there are lots of flies around."

 

Papa apologised for Hwiyoung's forwardness but Teacher Kim just shook himself a bit and started laughing. The boys wondered what was funny, but didn't say anything. This felt like a very adult situation and they were very good at being quiet sometimes when the adults had things to talk about.

 

"It's alright Mr Kim don't worry, Hwiyoung is a very intelligent young boy."

"Please just call me Inseong. And yes, I'm very proud of my smart cookie."

 

He reached over and tickled under Hwiyoung's chin which made him squeal and bury his face into his dad's neck to escape. Chani laughed too until papa started tickling his waist and that made him squeal and beg for mercy. Their dad just watched and rolled his eyes at their messing, he always acted like the proper grown up, even though papa was older than him by a few months, which he liked to point out a lot. 

 

"Teacher Kim! Help me!"

"What do you want me to do Chani? I can't stop your dad from tickling you."

"Dad isn't tickling him, papa is. This is dad!"

 

Hwiyoung chimed in, making sure that Teacher Kim realised there was a difference. It would be very confusing if they called both of their parent's dad, then they would have no idea who they were talking about. Teacher Kim's mouth made an 'o' shape and nodded once before smiling and apologising for his mistake. Their papa had stopped tickling Chani and shared a look with dad that the two young boys couldn't understand. Their parents were very good at talking without using words. 

 

"Well, it's getting a bit late we should probably bring the boys home."

"Of course, it is the end of the school day by now. Thank you both so much for coming down."

"It was wonderful, thank you for arranging all this. The boys always speak so highly of you and we can see why."

"Ah, thank you. But it has been a pleasure teaching them this year."

"Thank you Teacher Kim!"

"Yes, thank you so much, Teacher Kim."

"Oh, you can call me Rowoon."

 

Their parents said goodbyes and Chani and Hwiyoung waved at the few of their classmates who were also still here. Teacher Kim walked them to the door and waved them goodbye too, which was really nice of him. They had brought dad's car and so once the two boys were fastened into their car seats they headed home. Papa told them that uncle Taeyang and Sanghyuk were going to bring food over for them all to have a party, which they cheered for. Uncle Sanghyuk snuck them chocolate chip ice-cream when he came to visit and uncle Taeyang always found a reason to give them money. It was going to be a great night.

 

"Did you guys discuss what you were bringing for show and tell together?"

"Yeah, obviously. Chani had to help me fit Oliver into my bag this morning."

"I see. Well, goodnight boys, sweet dreams."

"Night papa, night dad."

"Goodnight rascals."

 

They got a kiss on the forehead each before their parents left the room and switched off the main light so their bedroom was only lit up by the starry night light on their bedside locker. It wasn't too bright but it was really cool to watch and always helped Hwiyoung fall asleep.

 

"Night Chani."

"Night Hwiyoung."

 

***

 

"Do you think any of the other parents figured it out?"

"Maybe some of the ones who were there when we were leaving, but I'm more worried about Teacher Kim."

"You mean Rowoon."

"Who else would I mean babe?"

"I mean, he's a smart guy he probably had it figured out for a while."

"You're right. And honestly I wouldn't be surprised if the boys had told him."

"It's a shame, he's really cute."

"He is, but hey let's not think negatively yet."

"You're going to try get his number when you pick the boys up tomorrow aren't you?"

"You know me so well."


End file.
